


Alone in the universe.

by CheshireKitty



Series: Alone in the universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Future, Galaxy Garrison, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Original Character Death(s), Prologue, Slice of Life, Weird Plot Shit, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireKitty/pseuds/CheshireKitty
Summary: What if aliens didn't exist?What if those on the Kerberos mission never came back for a different reason?What if Shiro, Matt and Samuel had truely given their lives in the name of discovery?What if?Teaser for the Alone in the universe trilogy





	Alone in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been playing around with for a while and just thought I would write it down. So enjoy :)

Lance and Hunk were staring at the stars while Pidge fiddled with whatever contraption he had built.  
"Do you believe in aliens?" Lance asked not taking his eyes off the sky.  
"I guess so?" Hunk shrugged, "why?" "I always wondered if we were alone,"  
"Statisticaly impossible." Pidge interupted earning a look from Lance, "we can't be the only sentient beings, it's just, not possible." He finished with a sigh and returned to his tinkering.  
Lance pursed his lips, "so are you trying to contact aliens or something with that?"  
Pidge shook his head "I'm listening."  
Lance raised his eyebrows and turned to Hunk who only shrugged.  
"Listening to what?"  
"Nothing apparently," Pidge threw his hands up kicking the device for good measure, "I can't make the bloody thing work!" Flopping back in a huff he stared at the sky, the other two soon joining.  
There was silence as the friends watched the stars, as if they held all the answers. Of course Lance was first to speak.  
"Do you think they're alive?"  
The others gave him quizzical looks.  
Lance rolled over so he was facing them, "the guys who went on the Kerberos mission, the ones who went missing."  
"Yes," Pidge didn't miss a beat with his answer.  
"What makes you so sure?" Hunk asked  
"I just..." He trailed off and took a deep breath, "they just have to be okay."  
There was more silence, Hunk breaking it this time with a loud and overdramatic yawn.  
"I think it's time we go to bed."

As they were walking towards he and Hunk's shared room, Lance slung his arm around his friend's shoulders. "You know what buddy?" Lance's words were beginning to slur from fatigue, "you're my bestest best friend."  
Hunk chuckled giving Lance a quick side hug, "you're my best friend too."  
Lance smiled and leaned more into the warmth that Hunk radiated, into the feeling of safety and love. What would he do without this boy?

For the trio everything seemed to blur together after a while, the lessons became routine, the people became grey and lifeless, it was easy to cruise through a day on autopilot. The only consolation being each other and their midnight meetings. Despite this they were getting better, Lance hardly ever crashed the simulator, Pidge finished his device, and Hunk had even gotten over his motion sickness (almost). After a particularly successful day Lance quickly pulled the other two aside.  
"Smile," he chirped snapping a selfie.  
"What was that for?" Hunk asked ruffling Lance's hair.  
Lance looked up sheepishly through his bangs, "I just never want to forget you guys."  
Suddenly Lance was back to his usual self rushing away from his friends, "I'm gonna go get copies of this printed off!"  
Pidge sighed massaging the bridge of his nose, "he really is something."  
Hunk chuckled "Yeah, but what would we do without him?"  
Pidge nodded in agreement, "we have a good thing here."  
"Hurry up you two!" Lance called from the end of the hallway.  
"We have a really good thing."

But as they say, all good things must come to an end. It started with an announcement.  
Lance slammed open the door to his and Hunk's room "They're sending out a recovery mission!"  
"They're what?" Pidge gave Lance a confused look from his position on Lance's bed.  
"They're sending out a recovery mission to find out what happened with the Kerberos mission."  
Pidge's eyes widened and a giant smile broke out on his face, "finally!"

It took far too long in Pidge's opinion to send out the recovery team, but even so he couldn't help his excitement from showing. Lance was in much the same way, he would finally get to see his hero come back to earth. Hunk had never seen this much life in his friends, even Lance who was usually a ball of seemingly never ending energy. But nothing could have prepared them for what was to come.

When the ship arrived back the entire Garrison was waiting in anticipation, everyone was holding their breath. And then it happened, "Takashi Shirogane, Matthew Holt and Samuel Holt have passed." 

The Garrison became lifeless, the silent halls were deafening. It was as though the world had shattered. Hunk reacted as most of the Garrison did, he was sad of course but he didn't really know these people and so it was relatively easy for him to recover. Lance on the other hand locked himself in his room for days crying, and when he had no more tears he stared at the wall. He looked hollow from lack of food and taking care of himself. But Pidge took it the worst, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, all he did was work and study constantly. When Hunk confronted him he broke down confessing everything, about being a girl and trying to find her brother and father. Hunk whispered soothing words as she cried into his shoulder, later under Pidge's instruction he told Lance. 

Although they began to recover the damage was done. Lance's grades had dropped too far and he was kicked out of the Garrison, Hunk dropped out soon after to go back to his mother in the city, Pidge stayed, but she had cut off all social contact with everyone outside of Hunk and Lance, so she once again threw herself into her studies, the only thing she had left. 

That chapter of their lives had ended. A new one must begin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the prologue, the story itself will begin in the second part


End file.
